This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
U.S. application Ser. No. 14/009,120 entitled “Two Position Actuator With Sensing And Control” discloses an actuator that can be employed to shift a mode clutch between an engaged position and a disengaged position. The actuator employs an electric motor that drives a shift cam to cause corresponding axial motion of cam follower. The actuator includes a sensor that is configured to sense the (axial) position of the follower. The rotational position of the shift cam is based on the voltage of the electric power that is applied to the motor.
While such configuration is satisfactory for its intended purpose, such actuators remain susceptible to improvement.